1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to antennas, and particularly to a multiband antenna used in a wireless communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, and laptop computers often use multiband antennas to receive/send wireless signals of different frequencies.
However, multiband antennas usually have an unvaried Specific Absorption Rate (SAR), which makes them difficult to satisfy different countries/areas standard of SAR.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.